


Confessions

by Plus1STR



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excessive drinking always leads to loose lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Confissões](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826774) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



“Margaret Martinelli has such a nice ring to it, English.”

A bottle into Howard’s secret stash from the cellar and both Angie and Peggy were sufficiently inebriated. It started out as a celebration; Angie nailed an audition and landed what could have potentially been a huge role as the lead. Angie rambled on and on and eventually went into a tangent about how the casting director offhandedly suggested she find a stage name to work with. “Something that wasn’t so… Italian,” he told her. That quickly derailed into an argument on whose last name sounded better than the other.

They were sprawled on the couch in front of the fireplace. Angie’s legs were stretched out over Peggy’s lap and Peggy had her feet comfortably resting on the coffee table.

“Peggy Martinelli does not,” Peggy retorted, swallowing down the remnants of her drink.

“Carter is so British though.”

“Everything from Britain is wonderful. Myself being the case in point.”

“So cocky.” Angie scrunched up her nose as she took a swig directly from the bottle, finishing off what was left. “And stubborn.”

“But listen to it. Angela Carter.” Peggy’s words were beginning to slur together. “It sounds beautiful.”

“That's ‘cause you're saying it with that damn accent.” Angie tilted her head back and closed her eyes; all of that liquor started to make its way to her head. “Everything sounds good with that accent.”

“Just say it with me, my darling.” Peggy set her drink down, clapping her hands on Angie’s legs as she cleared her throat. “Repeat after me.”

“Not happening, English.”

“Angela.”

“Never.”

“Carter.”

“No.”

“My wife.”

“Your wife?” Angie’s head shot up, her eyes boring a hole into Peggy’s face. “Come again?”

Peggy let out a throaty laugh, tossing her head back against the backrest of the couch. All of that drinking finally came to full effect as her cheeks began to warm and flush red.

“You asking me to marry you?”

“Maybe.” Peggy’s lips trembled as she fought off the smile trying to spread across; the last time she’d felt that giddy had been in her school girl days. “Sh. It’s a secret. You’re not meant to know.”

“Peggy Carter,” Angie sat upright and pulled her legs away from Peggy, nearly tipping over from the swift movement; she managed to catch herself on her palms before face planting into Peggy’s lap. “Did you just propose to me?”

“I— N… I might have?” Of course she did mean to propose, just not under those circumstances. In fact, she had an entire scheme planned out for the occasion. She even convinced Jarvis to help her with dinner arrangements and sorting out which play to bring Angie to. The goal was to propose on a stage where Angie would one day shine on.

“I think I’d go with Angela Carter in that case.”


End file.
